1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new catalyst and is used in the oxidizing of side-chains of alkylbenzenes.
2. Background of the Invention
The oxidation of some alkyl arenes is known to proceed by a radical mechanism. For example, the oxidation of Ar--CH.sub.3 by Co(III), .about.0.1 M, proceeds at 90-100.degree. C. in oxygen (0.2-1 bar) by the following mechanism. EQU ArCH.sub.3 +Co(III) {character pullout}[ArCH.sub.3 ].sup.+.+Co(II) EQU [ArCH.sub.3 ].sup.+..fwdarw.ArCH.sub.2.+H.sup.+ EQU ArCH.sub.2.+O.sub.2.fwdarw.ArCH.sub.2 O.sub.2. EQU ArCH.sub.2 O.sub.2.+Co(II).fwdarw.ArCH.sub.2 O.sub.2 Co(III) EQU ArCH.sub.2 O.sub.2 Co(III).fwdarw.ArCHO+HOCo(III)
Thus, this reaction mechanism predicts the formation of the aldehyde from the arene without the alcohol as the intermediate product. The aldehyde is converted to the acid by the auto-oxidation.